Perfect Fit
by QueenRiver
Summary: It was so easy for everyone around them to see how perfect they are for each other. It is a wonder how it was difficult for the geniuses themselves to figure out something so simple. Snowbarry relationship from all the Flarrow Characters POV. Ch1- Eddie, Ch2- Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Fit**

**A/N: This is a story on Eddie's take on Barry and Caitlin's relationship. I had always joked that he would be a snowbarry fanboy in tumblr ( post/114595059061/eddie-the-snowbarry-fanboy-is-it-just-me-or-does) but seriously I believe he will definitely notice their relationship being a detective and good friend. So here is Snowbarry relationship from Eddie's point of view.**

Eddie had always found Barry so easy to read. He was one of the few guys who wore his heart at his sleeve. Maybe that was the reason why even though Barry had feelings for _his_ girlfriend, he found it hard to hate him. Because at the end of the day Barry was a nice guy. He genuinely wanted to be friends with him. Sure he acted weird all the time and even weirder on some special days. However he knew he could count on him and that he truly cared for Iris and Joe. Their friendship only strengthened more when Barry's feelings for Iris subsided. He now knew that Barry was truly happy for him and Iris and if everything goes right, he might be the one he would go to, to get advice regarding one of his life altering decisions. After all Barry is and will always be Iris's best friend and no one can know her better than him.

But it seems that the other way around is not true anymore. That spot is surprisingly is taken over by one amazing Doctor Snow. He hadn't paid close attention to Caitlin or Cisco before more than the fact that they were Barry's good friends and it had taken a while for him to notice that there is more to it than what meets the eye.

Barry's history with Caitlin was nothing like what he had with Iris. Barry and Iris had known each other their whole lives to know each other like back of the hand. However within a few months of their acquaintance, Barry and Caitlin even synchronized the way they roll their eyes at others' stupidity. They seemed to know what the other was thinking with the raise of eyebrow and twitch of nose and respond accordingly never failing to straighten out the frown of the other's mouth and smile at the other endearingly.

He truly understood how much Caitlin meant to Barry when she was kidnapped by Captain Cold. It had been different from how a normal friend would react. He expected Barry to panic or worry for her. But the Barry he saw was completely different from the guy whom he had come to know. He saw Barry angry for the first time since he had known him. Barry was furious that Caitlin had been taken and he couldn't wait for the police to start their work. He had a scary conviction in his eyes when he said, "We are getting her back". Until then Eddie thought Caitlin was just a good friend who Barry liked to hang out along with Cisco. But that day he realized she was more than that. Someone who was an important and in disposable part of his life. He could visibly see the relief on his face when they rescued her.

The way they eased into hugs, sometimes lean into each other unconsciously, where the mere touch of one made the other to visibly relax and how always their eyes sought each other when discussing any topic as if they shared their own private thoughts on it seemed too intimate for friends who just saw each other occasionally for treatment of the "Lightning Psychosis". They acted like a couple in ways more than Iris and himself had ever acted. So it still baffles him why Barry or Caitlin could not see that they were perfect for each other.

Once they were in a bar having drinks which had sort of become a tradition for them. He was left alone with Barry since Iris had gone to the powder room, Cisco was off to try his hand at pool and Caitlin was attempting to get the drinks for them but the bartender made it difficult since he was in no mood to let her go. He watched as Barry started to feel uncomfortable watching her from afar. He looked like he was going to go to her rescue when Caitlin returned with a blush painted so obviously on her cheeks. When everyone mercilessly teased her, Barry had been quiet. Sure he didn't look jealous, but he also didn't act as a teasing friend he had been when the same happened with Cisco the week before. It was like he himself couldn't understand why he had these conflicted feelings. The night ended with them having another inside joke with them muttering something about 'not much of a drinker' and 'Summer Loving'.

Sometimes Eddie does think if he was reading too much into their friendship but then he would notice the soft smile they reserve exclusively for each other and conclude that it was his friends who were stupid. He knew that both Barry and Caitlin had their share of heart aches in their lives. Maybe one day they would realize how oblivious they were to the fact that the perfect life they were yearning for was right in front of them.

**I don't know how I feel about this. This is my first fanfiction devoid of dialogues. Hope you guys like it. Please share your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Fit**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks a lot for all your wonderful comments for the first chapter. I have always wanted to write Snowbarry's relationship from all the other characters' POV. This time it is our Arrow. Hope you like this one. Also this is into the future where everyone knows who Wells is and had still remained as a team through all that. Thanks!**

**Oliver POV**

For Oliver the team in Starling City was completely different from the one Barry had in Central City. His team was chosen by him after he carefully got to know each of them and finally decided on trusting them. That was one of the reasons he was always angry when someone whom he had no intention of sharing his secret, figured out who he was. In addition he chose this life. He returned from Lian Yu and wanted to save his city single handedly. But in Barry's case it was not exactly similar.

A freaking lightning struck him that he made him the fastest man alive. He didn't even get a choice of choosing his own team. They were the ones who were able to explain what was happening to him and he had no choice but to trust them. In short Oliver's team was built block by block with people who earned his trust while Barry's team was thrown in together by a particle accelerator explosion leaving none of them any choice in the matter.

But the difference ended there. Even though Barry didn't have any choice regarding the super speed it was his choice to help the people of Starling City. It was his choice to put his super speed to save people in danger. Even though he didn't choose his team, it couldn't have been any better. Sure Dr. Wells didn't turn up to be the person they all thought was (Oliver always had his suspicions) but Cisco and Caitlin had proved that they were loyal to Barry and wanted to protect the city on their own.

Cisco had always been so similar to the Barry he met at Starling City. So excited to know the Arrow, always eager to know how he did all the "cool" stuff and excited when the mission got tougher. He was basically Barry Version 2. Thank god there was Caitlin to ground both these boys who always had their heads in clouds. He somehow felt that most of the saves would have resulted in Barry getting seriously injured if it weren't for Caitlin.

But still to Oliver, Caitlin was hard to read initially. She was intelligent there was no denying it. She was one of the best doctors (she would probably kill him if she hears this) he had known. He knew her as Felicity's best friend, Barry's trusted partner, the one who he would be eternally grateful for saving Lyla's life and the only one who refers to his best friend as "Mr. Diggle". But as he got to know her better, he realized that Caitlin played his role in the Team Flash (Felicity's words not his). They had even actually been able to bond over this.

He had often caught her eyes more than once when he was about to roll his eyes at some stupid comment Cisco and Barry came up with. She like Oliver was familiar with the truth that as much as they were superheroes the reality could still catch up with them. Just like Barry and Felicity were so similar that it had once left him jealous of their easy camaraderie. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Oliver was rooting for Barry and Caitlin.

He could see how their friendship had begun to evolve. In some ways they both revealed more from their mere glances than their actual words. He had noticed how only Barry could get Caitlin to see reason. Being a scientist she had always demanded proof to anything far-fetched. But Barry being the impossible himself would explain patiently why it was possible and get through to her magically as if it was no big deal. What usually follows was Barry reveling in the success when she agrees giving him a tentative smile. But the times when Barry would be the proudest were when he makes her smile either with his stupidity or sensibility.

Barry never even tried to be subtle about these. Their hugs were something Oliver had been all too familiar with. The way all Caitlin wanted to do was shoulder his pain and worries and unburden him. And the way Barry relaxes immediately and immerses himself into her hug and bury in her hair to soothe him. Not to add their constant and repetitive conversation about his recklessness which reveals more about how Caitlin couldn't even imagine about losing Barry and how Barry use his puppy eyes and innocent face to his advantage. Though he hadn't shared it with anyone it always had amused Oliver the way Caitlin reprimands Barry but in the end how Barry always managed to make her smile.

They were so domestic that it was no longer funny. He knew that they believe they were fooling others by refusing to give in but the truth was that they were fooling no one except themselves. Oliver knew it was just a phase and that they would eventually be hit with the cold truth. And from what he observed the other day when Barry covered Caitlin with a quilt as she had fallen asleep near her computer and the way his face lingered near hers and stared as if he was enraptured, Oliver was quiet sure that day was not far enough.


End file.
